


Secret In The Basement

by anysin



Series: Playtime [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Bottom Bill Cipher, Captivity, Dark Grunkle Ford, M/M, Post-Canon, Slight Eye Trauma, Triangle Bill Cipher, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Ford visits a prisoner in the basement. Post-canon AU, dark.





	Secret In The Basement

Ford hates that Stan doesn’t remember anything, but if there is one thing he appreciates about Stan’s current state, it’s that Stan has no interest in what Ford does all day in the basement. Stan is just happy when Ford spends time with him, which gives Ford some hope about the recovery of his memories; perhaps some can be restored based on the emotional connections in Stan’s brain. That should help Stan remember Ford and the kids at very least, probably Ramirez too.

He will have to ask about that from his prisoner, eventually. But not now.

“How are you doing today, Bill?”

Bill can’t actually answer; Ford has taken his voice away and has no intentions of returning it until Bill starts to co-operate with him. It hasn’t happened so far and Ford doubts it will happen anytime soon, but he is confident that Bill will eventually give in. Bill has his pride, but his need to exist without constraints is stronger than that. There will come a point when he will do anything Ford asks him to for mere promises of liberties.

“Moping, I see.” He walks over to the rack standing in the back of the basement, where his old nemesis is hanging, bound from his wrists and ankles with a rope made of unicorn hair. This is how Bill has been spending his days ever since Ford extracted him from Stan’s mind, helpless and powerless, unable to do anything aside from accepting Ford’s attentions. All he can do is give Ford a hateful stare as Ford closes the distance between them and reaches out to touch him.

First thing he does during these visits is check Bill’s health, that his body is still solid and his bricks are still intact, that his color is still the same blinding yellow it always is. After that, Ford stops pretending there is anything benevolent about this visit; he starts to grope Bill, feeling up his small, flat body, tracing the edges of his bricks with his thumbs, stroking his slim, sinewy limbs. He watches Bill’s tiny hands ball up into fists, his feet twitch as he tries not to kick out.

He feels Bill tremble when Ford leans down between his legs, breathing on the even surface of his bottom edge. He starts to mouth it, tracing the surface with the tip of his tongue until he discovers a tiny crack right in the middle of Bill’s legs. He flicks his tongue against the crack, over and over again until the surface beneath starts to soften, become fleshy. He thrusts his tongue against the soft spot, feeling as the flesh starts to give away, and finally a hole opens up beneath his tongue. Grabbing Bill tight from his legs, he keeps pushing his tongue forward, until it’s inside Bill.

Sealing his mouth over Bill’s hole, Ford fucks it with his tongue, working it open and tasting the tender flesh inside, and soon Bill starts to become slick, dripping fluid on Ford’s face. Ford laps it up, his mouth filling with the taste of blood as he keeps eating Bill out, feeling Bill’s legs tense and twitch against his palms. When he glances up, he sees that Bill has squeezed his eye shut, his eyelashes sticking together as he tries not to cry.

It makes Ford so hard to see him like that.

He could keep doing this forever, licking Bill’s passage and mouthing his hole, but he wants something more. He pulls away and stands up, starting to undo his pants; he keeps his eyes on Bill as Bill rocks slightly within the grasp of the ropes, like he wants to rut against something. Bill’s eye is still closed when Ford inches closer to him, but it shoots open when Ford brings his cock to Bill’s entrance, taking a hold of Bill’s body to push him down on his length.

Feeling Bill’s wet, slick body tighten around his cock is almost enough to drive him over the edge, so Ford has to be careful when he looks down at Bill who is staring up at him, his eye wet and swollen with tears. There is still hate in that eye, hate that makes Ford’s cock jerk faster, his balls twitch.

“I know you don’t want it,” he says. He strokes Bill’s top vertex, brushing his thumb over the bare tip, letting his fingers trail down to Bill’s backside. “That’s what makes me want it.”

Even if Bill still had his voice, Ford suspects he’d have nothing to say to this as he grabs Bill from his sides and starts to thrust inside him. Ford is not going to give Bill’s voice back to him, not until he has useful information to share with it, but sometimes he wishes he could hear Bill’s cries, him telling Ford no, him spitting venom at Ford. Knowing is good, it should be enough, but he wants to hear it. He wants to hear it that he is the one in control now, that he has won.

He comes inside Bill in violent spurts, continuing to thrust into him all the way through his orgasm until his knees almost give out, and his cock slips outside Bill. He stares at Bill’s loose, leaking hole, watching as it starts to seal up, ever slow after such rough handling. It’s that slowness that gives him a chance to take his fingers to the hole, thrust some of the come and Bill’s own fluids that are about to trickle out back inside Bill.

“Keep it warm for me, Bill.” He keeps his hand underneath Bill until the hole is closed, having pushed some of the semen and fluids that came out back inside Bill and catching some into his palm. “Keep it all warm for me.” He slaps his palm over Bill’s eye, rubs the substances on it into it.


End file.
